


Daddy's Sweet Little Girl

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's never said no to his sweet little girl, so why start now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Sweet Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NextGenDarkFest over at Live Journal. Written for dieonherknees who left the prompt: he tries so hard to resist but a father can never tell his little girl no. I loved writing this and was very proud of how it came out so I hope everyone else likes it!! 
> 
> Contains Incest and mild sexual content... Do Not Flame!!

**Daddy’s Sweet Little Girl by HPFangirl71**

She always comes here alone… never with her mother or her brothers. She always comes alone and he knows he shouldn’t let her inside but how does a father tell his sweet little girl no?

She isn’t really a little girl anymore, not with all those curves and that seductive smile she wears. No, Lily hasn’t been a little girl for a very long time, and the things she wants from him are anything but sweet. 

He always feels guilty when he sees her on the doorstep. He always feels guilty because he knows what’s about to happen. It happens every time they’re alone together. It happens even though it shouldn’t be happening and so he feels guilty for not stopping it.

He should stop it. He should tell her to go away or he should Floo Hermione or Ginny to come over right away, but somehow he can never bring himself to do that. Sometimes he wonders if he might actually enjoy what he knows is going to happen and if maybe that’s why he doesn’t even try to stop it.

Lily is a beautiful young woman, everyone says so. He’s always thought she was special because she was his, but everyone always agrees with him so he knows it must be true. He always hesitates before letting her in so he can hear her say, “Please daddy…”

When they’re off the doorstep and all alone, he’ll offer her a drink but usually she says that’s not what she came for. He knows what she’s come for but he denies it to himself just the same. It’s hard admitting your twenty-year-old daughter has come here to seduce you. He’s her father and she shouldn’t want such things from him but she does and he can never tell her no.

“Lily honey, you know you shouldn’t be here right?”

He always says something like that. Maybe it’s his way to give her an out, to make her come to her senses and leave but she never does. She just laughs and says, “Oh daddy… this is exactly where I belong and you know it.”

He never knows what to say in response. He knows he should deny it, should tell her to go find a man her own age, a man who isn’t her father… but somehow those words get stuck inside and never get said. She sits on the sofa and pats the spot next to her in invitation. He shouldn’t sit down but he always does. He’ll quickly gulp down the shot of Firewhiskey he’s poured himself and then go take a seat. It’s always warm sitting next to her, like the heat’s been turned up full blast and most of that heat pools at his groin.

It’s embarrassing to realize your cock gets hard for your own daughter. That she can affect you like any other man even though she’s your own flesh and blood. At first it’s just an innocent hug, she pulls herself close and puts her arms around his neck just like she used to when she was still a little girl. Only when she was little, it never excited him like it does now. No, Harry’s not some weird pedophile who’s harbored feelings for his daughter since she was little. He never snuck into her bedroom at night while she was growing up. In fact, Harry never would’ve thought of Lily the way he does if not for Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy is the one who broke Lily’s heart and left Harry to mend the pieces. He’s the one who introduced her to all sorts of perverse sex and then left her on her nineteenth birthday. Things have never been quite the same between him and Lily since that fateful night. She’d come to him heartbroken over having found Scorpius and the Scamander twins fucking in a broom cupboard. Of course she’d come running to her Daddy to make it all better but instead it’d only gotten worse. That was the first night she’d kissed him. Not like a girl kisses her daddy either. No, she’d kissed him like a woman kisses a man she wants to take her to bed. He’d been so shocked that he hadn’t really known how to react. Instead, he’d done nothing, just pretended it had never happened.

She’d come to him the very next night and this time her kiss had been insistent and she’d cried as she begged him to kiss her back. He hadn’t wanted her to cry and it’d only been a few kisses… That is until her hand had reached into his trousers and she’d pleaded with him for more. Harry hadn’t wanted it to happen, truly he hadn’t but then Harry had never been able to tell Lily no, not even the year she’d wanted a Thestral for her birthday. He’d gone straight to Hagrid and being the monster lover that he was, he’d seen no reason not to give Harry one of the foals from the Hogwarts herd. Lily wasn’t much used to being told the word no, especially from her father.

That night had been no different. He hadn’t been able to say no to Lily and soon he’d found himself taking her to his room. That was the first night they’d crossed the line between father and daughter. That was the first night he’d let himself fuck her. He’d wanted to Obliviate himself every night after. He’d tried avoiding her, throwing himself into his potions research at work and drinking himself into a stupor but nothing had seemed to help. That night had haunted him, and he hadn’t been able to get her loveliness out of his mind. The night she’d come back for more, he’d been just drunk enough to give it to her once again. He’d woken up with his little girl naked in his arms.

Harry knew he was rightly ashamed of what he’d allowed himself to do with his daughter but even his guilt didn’t seem to make him stop. Secretly he craved these visits from his baby girl. He wanted her to kiss and touch him in a way that was unnatural and risqué. Sometimes he thought that it being forbidden only made him want it all the more. He’d learned every inch of Lily’s body since that first night, learned what she enjoyed the most and what would make her cry out for her daddy. He’d become an almost willing participant in these lewd encounters. It sickened him inside to think that he actually enjoyed fucking his own daughter but the truth was what it was.

Guilt constantly ate at his conscious but once she came here, it seemed to bolt out the window. As soon as they entered his bedroom, nothing could keep him from claiming her as his own. Now, watching the curve of her breasts bouncing ever so slightly as she approaches him where he lies nearly naked upon the bed, he knows he is in this far too deeply to ever get out. 

The sad thing is that he doesn’t even really want to get out now. He likes the way things are and he knows that if he doesn’t give her the attention she craves, she’ll finally go find someone else and he can’t have that. After all, he needs her just as much as she needs him and daddies can be selfish, especially with their sweet little girls…


End file.
